A Steel Pump Jack is used to transport individuals and supplies up and down a wood pole vertically in order to complete a job, such as siding or brick laying. The steel pump jack is made of formed steel parts, which are riveted or bolted together. The steel pump jack consists of side supports, platform supports, platform extension support, a lower shackle assembly and an upper shackle assembly with foot pump and boot strap. The steel pump jack also contains a formed crank handle for lowering the steel pump jack down the pole and a brake system, consisting of a lever that can be depressed using a foot.
One design presently in production consists of an upper shackle assembly that is primarily u-shaped to allow easy attachment of the steel pump jack to the wood pole. In this design, the crank handle used for lowering the steel pump jack down the pole, is susceptible to wear and could eventually break. If breakage occurs while the steel pump jack is being lowered (i.e. the foot lever is disengaged), there is nothing to keep the steel pump jack from sliding freely down the pole.